secarik kenangan
by Cinerraria
Summary: Haori milik Giyuu robek di bagian lengan dan Shinobu menawarkan diri untuk menjahitnya. [headcanon]


Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Gotouge Koyoharu. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi.

.

.

.

* * *

Barangkali, cara Giyuu dalam mengungkap perasaan, di balik sifatnya yang kaku dan ekspresi yang sedingin salju, adalah sesuatu yang khusus, tak dapat dijangkau oleh persepsinya, begitu pikir Shinobu kala ia menjahitkan haori milik Giyuu yang robek akibat pertarungan dalam misi lalu.

Jari jemari lentik itu bergerak halus, menyelipkan tusukan jarum dalam keliman kain. Bayangkan! Siapa yang suka mengenakan dua lembar kain berbeda corak dan warna yang direkat dalam satu jahitan bersilang? Tidak ada, kecuali orang itu semacam Giyuu yang tidak pernah peduli terhadap persepsi siapapun.

"Tomioka-_san?_" Pandangan Shinobu masih melekati jari jemarinya yang bergerak menusukkan jarum dan menjahitkan benang dalam kain. "Kain haori ini dulunya milik sahabat dan kakakmu bukan?"

Tatapan Giyuu melekati potongan daifuku di atas piring. Ia menahan tangannya yang sudah terangkat hendak memungut daifuku, "Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum. Semua orang tahu. Kenapa masih tanya?"

Oh! Lelaki itu percaya diri sekali mengatakan bahwa semua orang memperhatikannya diam-diam. Shinobu terkekeh dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kok kalau semua orang juga tahu, Tomioka-_san._ Tapi apa kamu nggak ingin _mengganti _kainnya dengan yang baru? Aku bisa mencarikan dua lembar kain baru dengan warna dan corak persis seperti ini …" Shinobu menaruh telunjuk bergantian di antara lembar kain yang berwarna merah dan yang bercorak persegi hijau-kuning. "Untukmu, kalau kamu mau."

Hanya mengganti _kain_-nya, dengan warna dan corak yang persis sama. Itu tidak akan kelihatan berbeda.

Giyuu menggigit daifuku di tangan dan mengunyahnya. Membiarkan jawabannya menjelma penantian. Hening merambat di antara tumbuhan wisteria dan bunga hydrangea di taman di luar pintu.

"Nggak. Itu nggak perlu. Aku nggak suka mengganti dengan yang baru." Giyuu menolak yakin.

Shinobu sudah menduga reaksi itu. Namun, ia tetap ingin mendengar alasannya.

"Cara untuk menyimpan kenangan lama ya?"

"Tapi kamu juga sama kan?" Giyuu menunjuk haori kupu-kupu yang terlipat rapi di sisi kotak perkakas di atas meja.

Mata Shinobu membeliak sebelum kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk kurva. Gadis itu tersenyum. Haori corak sayap kupu ini juga merupakan peninggalan Kanae. Inilah mengapa perbuatan Giyuu terasa sangat familier, sebab lelaki itu adalah cerminan dirinya juga. Alasannya sangat mudah dipahami, sebab mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan dalam cara menyimpan kenangan.

"Ya. Betul … sama seperti milikmu. Ini secarik kain yang penuh kenangan." Tatapan Shinobu yang lembut memancarkan aura nostalgia. Di balik kilau mata sewarna _amethyst _itu, ada kepedihan yang lebih dalam dari lautan.

"Memang hanya secarik kain, tapi ada sesuatu yang berharga tersimpan di sana." Giyuu menerjemahkan ucapan tak terungkap milik Shinobu.

Langit mengintip di antara atap dan celah pintu. Giyuu melempar tatapan jauh menerawang.

Shinobu terbungkam. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Sebetulnya Haori Giyuu (peninggalan dua orang tersayangnya itu) terbuat dari kain yang berkualitas. Sudah teruji sekian tahun dan jahitannya masih sama kuat, hanya warnanya yang sedikit memudar di bagian bahu dan dada. Ini kali pertama kainnya robek akibat serangan iblis. Robekan itu terlihat jelas memanjang di ujung lengan.

"Haori ini dulu dijahit oleh pemilik toko itu. Aku membawa dua lembar haori merah kakakku dan haori hijau Sabito. Nyonya itu sungguh mengerti apa yang kuinginkan."

Ada sorot kesedihan selembut cahaya musim dingin yang melintas di mata Giyuu. "Sekarang, toko baju miliknya sudah berakhir."

Shinobu kembali mengingat kilas balik misi mereka yang terakhir. Ketika mereka berdua ditugaskan menyelidiki pergerakan iblis di salah satu distrik perbelanjaan Kyoto, sama sekali tak mengira nyonya penjahit favorit Giyuu itu adalah musuh mereka━terlalu banyak korban iblis di sini.

Shinobu tidak berkomentar apapun. Setiap orang datang dan pergi itu wajar. Sebagai pilar, mereka tidak selayaknya terpengaruh oleh hal-hal yang sentimentil. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Pilar juga manusia yang bisa merasa sedih akibat kehilangan. Mereka menyimpan luka, dan kelemahan mereka harus menjadi rahasia.

Barangkali dengan cara inilah Giyuu menjahit luka-lukanya, lalu menyatukannya dalam selembar haori peninggalan sahabat dan kakak.

"Nah! Jahitannya selesai!"

_Dan Shinobu mencoba untuk melengkapinya dengan jahitan baru._

Gunting dan jarum terserak dalam kotak benang di meja. Shinobu berdiri merentangkan haori merah separuh bercorak hijau-kuning itu lebar-lebar.

"Ayo segera dipakai, Tomioka-_san!_"

Giyuu mengulurkan tangan. Shinobu menyerahkan lipatan haori itu padanya.

Haori itu sudah terpasang melapisi punggung sang pilar air. Mata Shinobu berkilat penuh rasa senang. "Benar! Benar! Kita nggak perlu mengganti kainnya. Karena kalau diganti, wujudnya nggak akan sama lagi!"

Bila diganti, kain haori itu tidak akan sama lagi; jiwa memorialisasinya akan hilang. Dan hanya berupa sepotong kain baru yang berbeda; tidak ada kenangan di dalamnya.

"Ya. Memang begitu seharusnya." Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap corak ungu yang sangat cantik, terbang melintasi kepalanya lurus ke belakang. Giyuu sengaja menghadapkan punggung pada Shinobu sehingga gadis itu tak melihat senyum tipisnya terulas, "Terima kasih, Kocho."


End file.
